


Beginnings

by StormyBear30



Series: But I'm not gay [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to the “But I’m not gay series"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta'd so please ignore any mistakes.

“Why are you so nervous?” Adam asked Kris as he watched him fidget in the passenger seat of the car as they drove towards the compound where Adam and his pack lived. 

“I didn’t say I was nervous” Kris replied quickly, shifting in the seat once again. 

“I can read you emotions remember?” Adam replied with a smile as he reached over and took his mates hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Besides…even if I couldn’t read your emotions your body language screams nervous wreck” He teased, giving the hand he was holding another squeeze before he let it go and put in back on the steering wheel. “Now talk to me” 

“What if they don’t like me?” Kris finally came clean as he shifted enough to face Adam despite the seatbelt. 

“They don’t have a choice. You are my mate and they have to respect you” Adam told him. 

“Doesn’t mean they have to like me” Kris pouted. “It’s just that I know how much your pack means to you and I’m sure that they all hate me because of how I treated you. They’re probably all in wolf form right now waiting for the moment I step out of the car so then can eat me” He pouted some more, crossing his arms over his chest like a spoiled child. 

“And I thought Brad was a drama queen” Adam mumbled under his breath. “Look baby…no one is going to eat you except me but only in a pleasurable way” He grinned, waggling his eyes brows in hopes of calming Kris down. “I am close to all the members of my pack but as their Alpha it’s my job to keep my personal life separate from my job as their leader. As my mate they will treat you with the resect that is due you as that mate because in the laws of the pack you are my equal” 

“Well shit that just makes it worse. I just want to be their friend not their boss” Kris cried out, his arms flailing everywhere. 

“We really have to school you on pack laws” Adam laughed as he pulled onto a side road, waving at a camera once he pulled up to a metal gate. “You may be equal in name but I will always be the boss” He grinned with a wink as he drove down a long dirt road. “The only way that you would be asked to play Alpha is if for some reason something were to happen to me” 

“Don’t even joke about that” Kris cried out as he reached out and took Adam’s hand, clutching it to his chest. “I don’t even want to think about what it would be like to not have you in my life now that I’ve finally admitted that I love you” 

“I love you too and trust me I’m not going anywhere” Adam replied with a real smile because he could feel how much the idea of not being in Kris’s life truly upset him as well as the love he held for him. “You ready?” He asked a few moments later as they sat parked in front of a large building. 

“No….” Kris rushed out, still clutching Adam’s hand to his chest. “Are you sure they won’t eat me?” He teased a little, sounding more scared then playful. “I’ve never seen a real wolf before…not even you” 

“I didn’t want to scare you” Adam shrugged, looking away for a moment before he turned his focus back on Kris. “These last few weeks have been so amazing that I didn’t want to jinx it by shifting in front of you” 

Kris could read the guilt in Adam’s eyes and as much as the statement stung a bit he knew he deserved it after everything he had put him through. “I bet you make a sexy wolf” He teased, nudging Adam’s shoulder with their joined hands. 

“Baby…I make a sexy everything” Adam returned with playfully smug look on his face. 

“I can’t deny that” Kris replied as he leaned forward in order to kiss his lover. Closing his eyes as their heads inclined closer he wondered why he had fought his attraction and feelings to Adam for so long because he couldn’t get enough of the man since he’d opened up the connection between them. He’d never felt so happy in all of his life as he finally accepted the fact that the one person put on the earth for him was in fact not only a man but a Werewolf as well. He felt a closeness to Adam through their connection that gave him such joy because there was no doubt that he was loved so deeply by him in returned and yet as happy as he felt there was a little uncertainty there because in the nearly four weeks since Kris had opened the connection and declared his love to Adam, not once had he tried to make love to him. It wasn’t like they were abstaining from sexual acts altogether because they found themselves naked and covered in sweat and other substances on a nearly nighty basis but hadn’t yet crossed the lines of penetration. He could remember at one time being petrified by the mere thought of Adam placing his huge dick anywhere near his ass but now he longed for it, craved it in a way that he couldn’t deny. He wondered briefly if Adam was having second thoughts but quickly pushed it away as a blanket of love washed over him as Adam continued to kiss him. 

“Kissing in public like two love sick human teenagers…really Adam is that any way for an Alpha to behave” Kris heard an annoyed voice say as he pulled away from Adam as if he had been caught doing something dirty instead of a simple kiss between lovers. 

“Watch it Brad” Adam ground out with a growl to his voice as he looked out the open driver side window and found one of his closest friends and secretary of the pack standing there. He could already see that the afternoon was not going to be as pleasant as he had hoped as he took in the way Brad looked at his mate as if he were nothing more than a pebble in his shoe. 

“Whatever…” He flicked his eyes to Adam before glaring at the inadequate human that his Alpha claimed to be his mate. “I supposed he’ll be staying for dinner” He looked back at Adam, not waiting for an answer as he took his leave and headed back towards the building in front of him. 

“They aren’t all like him” Adam said in way of an explanation when he looked over at Kris and found an uneasy look on his face. “They are going to love you” He assured as he got out of the car and walked around towards Kris’s side. “You have nothing to be worried about. You’re my mate…they won’t hurt you” 

“You know I really hate that you can feel what I’m feeling” Kris grumbled as he crawled out of the door Adam had opened for him. 

“No you don’t” Adam teased with a smile as he leaned down and kissed him. 

“No I don’t” Kris mumbled into Adam’s shoulder when he was pulled into a warm and almost relaxing embrace. 

“Oh my god that is the cutest thing I have ever seen” They both heard someone cry out, pulling away from each other when a young girl forced her way in between then, hugging Adam quickly before grabbing Kris’s hand and dragging him towards a large building. 

“Kris…meet Allison” Adam laughed behind them as he watched the youngest member of his pack nearly dragging his mate away, her free hand flailing about as she talked animatedly. Looking over their heads towards the house he found Brad standing on the porch with such an unhappy look upon his face. He wasn’t quite sure why he seemed to be opposed to his mate since their former relationship had fizzled out many years earlier, but he could tell that something was bothering his assistant. Sending out a silent plea to Mother Nature he hoped that he would be able to talk to Brad in private about it but knowing Brad and his insistence of pushing any boundary set before him, he had a feeling that wasn’t going to happen. 

Kris felt exhausted as he met yet another one of Adam’s pack members, Allison still gabbing a mile a minute about things that he really didn’t care to hear about. Looking across the room he found Adam in a heated discussion with the man from earlier and neither of them looked very happy about it. “You look like you could use this” He heard a familiar voice say as he turned around and found his roommate David holding a beer out towards him. 

“David…” Allison cried out at she lunged herself into his arms right after Kris took the beer from him. 

“So are you telling Kris all of our dark and dirty secrets?” He teased the youngster. 

“I’m trying but I can tell he’s not listening” She pretend pouted. “He’s only had eyes for our fearless leader over there” The pout turned into a giggle before she flounced off across the room leaving the two alone. 

“She’s a handful” David laughed as they both watched her hug David’s mate. “But we wouldn’t have her any other way” 

“Who is that man that Adam is talking to” Kris asked as he continued to watch the two men arguing amongst themselves. 

“Brad Bell…he’s Adam’s right hand man in terms of running this place” David explained as he guided Kris towards a row of chairs along a wall. “He and Adam used to be lovers for a very short amount of time but have remained friends despite the breakup. He’s pretty much Adam’s pet because he can do no wrong and he gets away with way more than any other wolf in this pack can” 

“Great…well I can’t compete with that” Kris replied, downing the beer in his hand in record time in order to curb the jealousy he felt towards the man he already found himself growing to despise. “Shit…” He cursed under his breath when Adam turned around and looked at him with concern in his eyes. “Do you ever wish you could turn off the way they can read our emotions?” He asked David, but didn’t get to hear the response as Adam strode across the room and sat down beside him. 

“You know you have nothing to feel jealous about right?” He asked Kris as he reached out and took his hand. 

“I’m not jealous” He defended himself at Adam’s raised eyebrow. “Ok…maybe just a little jealous” He grumbled, rolling his but with a grin as Adam leaned forward with a smile on his lips and kissed him. 

“Trust me baby there is no one in this room…including Brad that can hold a candle to you” Adam assured as he stole another kiss. “So are you ready to meet the pack?” 

“I think Allison already introduced me to all of them” He replied in hopes of not having to meet them all yet again. 

“I’m sure she did but now it’s time for me to introduce you to the pack officially as my mate” Adam smiled as he tugged Kris out of the chair and into the middle of the room. He felt completely nervous and a bit scared as Adam made the announcement to the entire pack that Kris was is mate and that they were to respect him as such. He could feel all of their eyes on him, most of them seeming genuinely curious about their Alpha’s new mate, but a few including the one known as Brad looking at him in suspicion and distaste. Afterwards, when he had been introduced to all of them once again there was a huge feast where thankfully the attention was turned from him and onto the mounds of food filling the tables. 

Kris could hardly eat thanks to the fact that Brad was seated on the other side of Adam, glaring at him when Adam wasn’t paying attention and telling story after story of their life together before Kris came along. A couple of times in the middle of a story Adam would cut Brad off and give him a playful warning, but it didn’t stop him from finishing the story regardless. By the end of the meal Kris had never wanted to punch someone out as badly as he did Brad and for some reason Adam didn’t seem to realize it. “So Kris…why haven’t you allowed Adam to claim you yet?” Brad asked him loud enough that the entire room when silent. 

“Brad…enough” Adam spoke up. 

“He…he’s claimed me. I’ve finally accepted him as my mate” Kris stammered, blushing like a child and wishing he were anywhere but there at that moment in time. 

“He’s finally accepted him as his mate” Brad repeated and had the gall to laugh. 

“Brad…that is enough. I’m warning you” Adam warned with a growl to his voice and yet as expected Brad continued on. 

“It’s all fine and good that you’ve accepted him as your mate…but since he’s hasn’t officially claimed you then technically by pact law you aren’t his official mate” Kris didn’t know what to say and didn’t have a chance to say anything before Adam pushed himself away from the table, grabbed Brad by the neck and slammed him to the floor. Within second the two transformed before his very eyes into huge wolves, their clothes shredded to bits before a fight ensued. It was short lived as the larger of the two wolves bit into the neck of the other wolf and pinned him to the floor once again. Cries of pain filled the room as Brad’s wolf surrendered; slinking away once Adam released him. Kris was absolutely horrified by what he had seen, but what frightened him the most was when Adam’s wolf turned to face him and the fur around his mouth was drenched with blood. He had no control of his own body as he pushed himself away from the table and jumped back in fear when Adam took a few steps towards him. 

He watched in stunned horror as Adam changed back into his naked human form, the blood from attacking Brad still clinging to his jaw and chin. “Kris…” He heard Adam say his name cautiously, taking another reflexive step back when his hand moved towards him. 

“Kris…come with me” He heard David speak behind him as he grabbed onto David’s out stretched hand and allowed him to lead him out of the large room and into the night. “Are you alright?”

“No I’m not alright” Kris snapped as he walked away from David and towards the shore of the large lake in front of them. “Adam attacked that man and hurt him and you all just sat there and let him do it” 

“Of course we did because he’s our Alpha and unless we wanted to have what happened to Brad happen to us we keep our mouths shut. Besides…Brad got what he deserved…finally” David grumbled as he walked over beside Kris. 

“You really don’t like this guy do you?” Kris asked because he couldn’t stand the man either despite what Adam had done to him. 

“Like I said he’s Adam’s favorite and gets away with a lot more shit then the rest of us do” He shrugged as he looked out at the water. “However…that is all going to change now that you are in the picture” He turned back to Kris with an evil grin on his face. 

“Why do you say that?” Kris asked in confusion. 

“You’re his mate and its ingrained in him now that he’s found you to put you above everyone else…including his favorite” David explained, his face growing pale and his eyes dropping to the ground as another approached them from behind. “Alpha…” He acknowledged him with a quiver to his voice. 

“You may leave David” Adam replied, biting his tongue at the angry remark he wanted to make at hearing David’s words but holding it back out of fear of how Kris would react at seeing him discipline another one of his members. 

“Are you ok?” Adam asked as he stood beside his mate, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath at the fear he felt radiating off of the man. “You are afraid of me now?”


	2. Chapter 2

Kris was quiet for a long time as he stared out at the water before gathering his courage and taking Adam’s hand. “I’m not really afraid of you but what I saw you do to Brad scared me a little” He tried to explain, hating that he wasn’t really good with words except in a song. “I mean…you attacked him and there was blood and...are you always so mean to your pack members when they make you angry?” He blurted out, wishing he could take the words back at the way Adam flinched beside him. 

“We need to talk about this but not out here. Let’s go back to the house where we can be alone” He tugged Kris forward. 

“I don’t think we are going to be alone in that big place” Kris said but followed Adam anyway. 

“That wasn’t my house” Adam replied as they continued to walk. “That was the main house. It’s where we have our meetings and just hang out as a community. My house is over there” He pointed towards another building that Kris hadn’t noticed that was off to the side of the main house. “Are you going to feel safe with just me or should I find David or Matt?” He questioned the closer they got. 

“Adam…I trust you” He said, refusing to look in Adam’s eyes because despite the fact that he did trust Adam, there was a part of him that was frightened of his as well. Thankfully Adam didn’t say anything as they entered the house. 

“Would you like something to drink…something to eat since you didn’t eat much earlier” Kris heard Adam say as he indicated for Kris to sit on a large leather couch before he disappeared into what he assumed was the kitchen. “I put a case in the fridge because I know they are your favorite” Adam shrugged as he handed Kris his favorite kind of beer before sitting down on the coffee table in front of him. “Where would you like to start?” 

“Why did you attack Brad?” Kris asked wanting to hear it from Adam even though David had explained it to him earlier. “I’ve never seen that side of you before and it scared me” He decided to be truthful right off of the bat because he didn’t want to go through the pain and heartache they had been through at the start of their relationship. “Do you always treat your members like that?” 

“I’m sorry that I scared you and maybe I should have told you more about pack life and how things work before bringing you here” Adam began to speak, getting up off of the coffee table and walking across to the other side of the room. “I can only tell you the truth and explain how things work and hope that you can accept how things have to be” He hung his head for a moment as he stared at the wall before turning his full attention towards his mate. “Yes…if a member of this pack is out of line then yes I have to discipline them because I am their Alpha and it is my duty to keep them in line. Most times a simple warning is enough for most of them and as much as I hate to admit it David is right in that when it comes to Brad I allowed him to get away with a lot that I would never allow anyone else to get away with” 

“Because you love him” Kris spoke up, his fear gone for the moment and replaced by jealously and sadness. 

“Of course I love him Kris…just as I love all of pack members” Adam rushed across the room, taking his seat once again as he reached out and took his mate’s hand into his. “It wasn’t David’s place to tell you about Brad and me” He continued. “But he is your friend and I know he was just trying to protect you” 

“Please don’t hurt him Adam because of me” Kris cried out, tears coming to his eyes as a wave of pure fear for his friend washed over him. “I’m sorry” He whispered because he knew it had hurt Adam with his words. He could read the sadness in his eyes as he looked at Kris but he could also read his frustration. 

 

“I never intended to hurt him…nor did I intent to hurt Brad” Adam began to speak again, getting up and walking across the room once again. “I’m a wolf Kris” He spoke up after several moments of silence. “Yes…I’m a man as well but I am a wolf none the less and we do things a little different than human do. Yes…we follow their rules and laws but we also have our own rules and laws and those take precedent over all others. As their Alpha it is every member of my packs job to obey and respect me and in return it is my job to provide a place of refuge and keep them safe” 

“Just like with me being your mate” Kris said softly, confused at what the difference was. 

“Kind of…but it’s more than that once we find our mates. When we find our mates it’s ingrained in us to protect them…give them whatever they need but above all to love them unconditionally. It’s my job to protect you at all cost from harm or even annoying werewolves with jealously issues. I’ve confused you?” Adam asked because he could practically taste the confusion and conflict coming off of his mate. 

“David told me the same thing about it being ingrained to protect and be there for a wolfs mate but…” He paused for a moment because he didn’t want Adam to think he was being stupid. 

“But you want to know if I would love you if you weren’t my mate” Adam finished for him. “Does it really matter?” Adam asked because he wasn’t sure why it would after everything they had been through. “I know you can feel what I’m feeling Kris. You have to know that I love you above everything else in this world” 

“I know you do” Kris replied quickly, feeling like a shit for even questioning the love he felt from Adam every time the man looked at him. “I guess it doesn’t matter but I can’t help but wonder if you weren’t a wolf looking for your mate would you have approached me” He shrugged, smiling a little at just how stupid he sounded. 

“Well I probably wouldn’t have approached you like I did” Adam smiled back as he strode across the room, plucking his mate off of the couch and into his arms. “I might have offered to buy you a drink or maybe asked you to dance before I dragged you off into the ally and tried to have my way with you” He laughed as he hoisted Kris over his shoulders and dragged him into the bedroom he hoped to share with him for the rest of their lives. 

“I’m thinking I would have ended up in the ally either way” Kris laughed, grabbing for Adam once he was thrown on the bed. “You don’t seem to want to take no for an answer when it comes to me. I’m sorry about earlier” He became serious once Adam was lying next to him. “I know I have a lot to learn about your culture and I want to learn and understand because I plan to be a part of it no matter what jealous wolves might think of me” He grinned as he leaned over and stole a kiss. “You do know that I love you just as much as you love me right?” 

“I know” He heard Adam say but he could feel a hint of doubt for only a second before it was gone. He didn‘t have a chance to dwell on it anymore as Adam decided to occupy his time with other pressing matters. “Adam…” Kris whispered in the darkness after they were naked and had gotten each other off. 

“Mmm…” He heard Adam mumble against his neck as he tucked him even tighter against his body. 

“Is there a reason you haven’t claimed me yet?” He questioned, feeling Adam’s body go taunt before he pulled away from his altogether. “I was just wondering why since you know I’m your mate and I’ve accepted you as my mate and…” 

“It’s not time yet” Adam cut him off as he leaned against the headboard of the bed. 

“Not time?” Kris repeated, sitting up himself. “Why…is there only a specific time that you can claim your mate?” He asked although he was pretty sure there wasn’t. 

“No…it’s just not time yet” He replied again, not looking at Kris because he knew if he did Kris would read the doubt in his eyes. 

“I don’t understand. You keep telling me that you’ve been waiting a long time to find me and you pretty much molest me from the moment that you do and now when it’s time to make it official and claim me…you decide it’s not time” 

“This has nothing to do with me Kris. I love you and I love that you are my mate but you have to trust in me that the time is not right” He replied softly as he attempted to reach out and touch his mate, pulling back at the hurt look he found staring back at him. “You’re not ready” He replied sadly, closing his eyes for a moment because he had hoped to not have the conversation he was about to have with Kris. 

“You don’t think I’m ready?” Kris asked, tears stinging his eyes and yet he wasn’t sure why. “I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you Adam…I know you feel that too” 

“I do…I know you love me but you’re not ready to commit to me and what I am fully” He explained. 

“I never once had a problem with you being a werewolf Adam” Kris defended himself. 

“No…you never have but you’ve had a problem dealing with the fact that I’m a man and despite the fact that I can feel how much you love me…you still do sometimes” Kris felt the air leave his lungs as he stared at the man across from him. “There are some mornings when I feel you wake up in my arms and your whole body is relaxed from sleep but then your go tighter than a guitar string when you realize that I’m holding you” Adam went on to explain why he was holding back from claiming his mate when it was all that he and his wolf wanted to do. “There are other times when were in public and I try to take your hand or sometimes if I get too close to you and people are around you tense up. I know you think that you’ve accepted that fact fully but you’re body tells me a different story. The thing is Kris…that when I claim you it’s forever. It’s not like a normal human relationship that you can just end if things don’t work out. When a wolf finds its mate there is no going back because the one can’t live without the other. There’s also the fact that your life cycle will twine with mine and you won’t age like a normal human being anymore. Wolves live for hundreds of years and when one dies the other dies as well” 

“I’m thinking that these are things that I should have been made aware of before we started this whole thing” Kris blurted out, wanting to take the words back at the hurt he felt coming from Adam. “But I know that our finding each other probably isn’t how most wolves find their mates” He amended a little as he climbed off of the bed. 

“Do you want me to take you home?” Adam questioned, not needing to hear the answer because he could read the confusion, the hurt and even the anger in Kris’s mind. 

“I just need to be alone for a few moments” He spoke over his shoulder as he dressed himself quickly before leaving the bedroom. His mind was a jumbled mess as he sat in a chair in the dark and tried to make sense of everything he had just learned. However, he didn’t have long to think on it at an insistent knocking he heard at Adam’s front door. “What are you doing here?” He asked Matt and David when he opened the door and found his two friends standing before him. 

“I called them” He heard Adam say as he turned around and found him standing in the hallway fully dressed. “Take care of him” 

“Yes Alpha…” They both responded with a nod of their heads. 

“Adam…” Kris went to speak but found the hallway empty once he had turned around again. 

“Come on…lets go for a walk and then we can decide what you want to do about tonight” David said as he took his hand, dropping it quickly at the growl he heard coming from the back of the house. 

“You two go back home. I’ll be ok” He assured his two friends, hugging them quickly and with a smile on his face as another growl could be heard. “It’s worth it right?” He asked, looking between the two of them because he knew they understood what he meant as they smiled lovingly at each other before joining hands. 

“I’ve already told you this before” David replied as he looked at Kris. “Finding Matt was the best thing that has ever happened in my life. I didn’t even realize how lonely I was until I found him” He smiled, both men getting a little bit teary eyed as Matt put his arm around his lover and mate. 

“I never knew love before I found David and now I don’t know how I could live without him…so trust me it is so worth it” He glanced at Kris quickly before leaning over and kissing the man that he loved. “That man is over the moon for you Kris and when he does claim you it will be the most magical thing you’ve ever experienced because you will be bonded to you soul mate for the rest of your lives” 

“I love you guys” Kris hugged them again, grinning like crazy at the half whine, half growl he heard from Adam. “Thanks for everything” He waved as he closed the door. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed an all too familiar phone number. The phone call lasted a lot longer than he expected as he walked quietly into Adam’s bedroom, stripping off his clothes before sliding into bed behind him. “You were right about me not being ready” He whispered against Adam’s back, his forehead pressed into the soft skin as he snaked his arm over his hip until he found his hand and held it. “It doesn’t happen often but every now and then I’ll look at you and I get a bit startled because of the fact that you’re a man. I’ve tried to hide it because I knew it would hurt you but I knew you sensed it” 

“I never said anything because you’ve come so far along since we’ve first met and I understand that it must still be hard that I’m a man” Adam replied quietly. 

“I called my parents and told them about us” Kris went on as he kissed Adam’s bare shoulder. 

“I know…I heard” Adam replied because no matter how hard he tried not to eaves drop it was impossible due to his superior hearing. “Why did you do it?” 

“Because it was time for them to know the truth about me and about us” He explained as he tugged gently on Adam’s hand in order to get him to turn around. “You were right about me getting tense whenever you got too close in public as well. I’ve been so worried about what people would think about two men being affectionate in public when none of that matters. All that matters is that I love you and that I do want to spend the rest of my life with you. If they don’t like it then screw them because if I want to hold my mate’s hand in public or kiss him in public then I will dammit” He grinned, biting his bottom lip as he felt Adam’s emotions wash over him. “You take such good care of me Adam and all you ask for in return is that I love you and be there for you and from this moment on I plan to give you everything that you need” 

“You do…” Adam spoke up; clamping his mouth together at the look Kris shot him. 

“I haven’t been but I will and I’ll wait until you think I’m ready for you to claim me” 

“I just want you to be sure” Adam explained. 

“I know and I appreciate that you love me enough to be so understanding because I know how hard it has to be on you" 

“I do love you” He whispered with a happy smile upon his face. 

“And I love you” Kris replied as he leaned forward and sealed it with a kiss. 

“So how did they take it?” Adam asked once the kiss had ended. 

“They were shocked and confused but once I told them how much you mean to me they really didn’t have a choice but to accept it” Kris shrugged, still not really sure what to think about his parents reaction because where they had been shocked when he told them he was in love with a man, they seemed more concerned about the fact that Adam was a Werewolf. 

“You’re keeping something from me” Adam said as he looked down at his mate. 

“It’s just they seemed more upset about the fact that you’re a Werewolf then the fact that you’re a man and I’m not sure what to think about that” Kris explained. 

“Give them time Kris” Adam replied with a loving smile as he pulled the man into his arms. “I’m sure that it was quite a shock for them to learn that their little boy is dating another species” 

“You’re still human Adam and they always taught me to respect all of God’s creatures” Kris grumbled, still unsettled by his parents reaction but finding it hard to put up much of a fuss as Adam’s heated body wrapped around him. “You’re always so warm” He murmured around a yawn as he burrowed in even closer and closed his eyes. “No matter what anyone including my parents have to say about us I don’t care. I know I fought you at the beginning but I love you so much now and I want to spend the rest of my life with you”

Adam stared out into the darkness of the room for a long time after Kris had fallen asleep; his mind a jumbled mess as he tried to figure out what he should do about their mating. On the one hand he wanted nothing more than to claim his mate because he knew once he did that their lives together were going to be amazing and yet on the other hand he felt that maybe he should wait longer. He could feel that Kris was truly ready to bind their lives together but there was now the added confusion of his parent’s reaction to his news. He could totally understand their reaction to the fact that Kris was dating a Werewolf because despite the fact that the two species shared the earth, it wasn’t accepted by most when one of each decided to look past their difference and couple up. He decided later that morning after a sleepless night that he wasn’t going to worry his parents reaction for the moment, instead focusing on the only thing that mattered to him above all else, his mating with Kris.


	3. Chapter 3

“There you are you little shit” Kris heard a highly annoyed voice call out behind him the next morning as he, Matt and David sat in the big house eating breakfast while Adam took care of his Alpha duties. “My Alpha’s mate or not you’ve been avoiding me for weeks and I’ve had it” Simon Cowell continued to rant at the man he had offered a record contract to several months before hand and hadn’t heard a word from since.

“Morning Simon…coffee??” Matt grinned at the pissed off looking man as he got up from the table and retrieved a coffee cup from the kitchen. “You’re welcome” He continued to tease as the cup was jerked out of his hand once he came back. 

“You’re right I have been avoiding you” Kris said as he picked up the coffee carafe from the table and filled Simon’s cup. “I’ve been thinking about it and I think that I’m going to have to turn down your offer” 

“I’m sorry did I hear you correctly?” Simon asked snidely as he slammed the coffee cup down on the table cursing loudly as the hot liquid inside sloshed all over his hand. “You’re turning down your once in a lifetime opportunity to record your own music with the biggest record company in the world…is that what I’m hearing Mr. Allen?” 

“I know that it’s a huge opportunity for me but I think that right now my place is here with Adam” Kris shrugged knowing in his heart that it was the right choice, but hating the idea of losing the one thing that at one time in his life meant the world to him. 

“I don’t give second chances Mr. Allen” Simon grumbled, staring the man straight in the eye in order to prove his point 

“I know and you have no idea how much it means to me that you even gave me a chance, but I need to be here with Adam. Everything is so new and I’ve got so much to learn about pack life and I feel that if I’m in the studio and on the road touring that I won’t have time for that” 

“I am not pleased about this but if that is your decision then I can do nothing but respect it…good day” Simon replied with a slight nod and a scowl before he left that table. 

“Are you crazy Kris” Matt blurted out, his eyes wide in astonishment. “You just let a once in a lifetime deal just slip through your fingers. I mean…are you fucking crazy?” He repeated even louder. “Ever since I’ve met you all you’ve ever talked about was getting a contact and making music and now it’s like it doesn’t mean anything to you” 

“Adam means more to me” Kris shrugged, confused himself over what he had done and the fear that he felt growing inside of him that maybe it was a bad idea but not only that, but the fear that he was beginning to feel completely dependent on the man that he loved. 

“Kris…I’m sure that Adam would understand if you wanted to do this. He knows how important your music is to you” David said softly as he reached out and placed his hand on top of Kris’s. “Maybe you just need to take some time and think about this before you make any permanent decisions” 

“Could you do it?” He asked, looking between both men as they looked at him in confusion from across the table. “Could either one of you up and leave each other for months at a time while on tour?” Neither spoke but he could tell by the looks on their faces that they now understood where he was coming from. “We haven’t even truly bonded and yet the idea of being away from him scares the shit out of me. I can’t imagine what it will feel like once we are truly mated. I fought him for so long and now the idea of leaving him even for any short amount of time hurts me. Making music for the masses may have been my dream at one time but I now have another” 

“Excuse us gentlemen” They all heard Adam’s deep voice cut the tension as he grabbed Kris’s hand and literally dragged him stumbling and tripping out of the main house. 

“Adam…where’s the fire?” Kris cried out breathlessly as he tripped yet again over his foot as Adam continued to drag them in the direction of his home. “Adam…put me down” He laughed like a school girl when he was scooped up and thrown over his shoulder. “What has gotten into you?” He laughed out loud again when he was tossed on the bed, the laughter falling short at the intense look he found staring back at him. “Adam…” He said his mates name hesitantly because he wasn’t sure what that look meant and as much as he tried he couldn’t get a true read on Adam’s emotions. 

“We are going to talk about your contract with Simon but for right now I need to know if you are truly ready to be my mate for the rest of our lives?” 

“Yes…” Kris answered without hesitation. 

“When I claim you Kris it’s not reversible. You and I will be lovers…mates…partners forever” Adam reminded, his breath heavy as he waited for Kris’s response. 

“Forever…” Kris replied, his own breath coming out heavy as he ripped the shirt from his body, baring his neck towards Adam. “I love you and I’m ready” 

“I have to tell you a few things first” Adam said as he sat down on the bed beside the man he was about to claim as his mate. 

“I don’t like where this is going already” Kris replied as he clutched his shirt to his chest and waited for Adam to drop another bomb as he had many times since they had met. 

“It's just that I need you to know that our first time I may not be in total control as I take you. I’m going to try my best but when we connect the wolf will pretty much take over” 

“Are you going to turn into a wolf while we’re having sex?” Kris asked, the idea of a wolf fucking him not turning him off as much as he felt it should. 

“No…not completely” Adam told him as he got up and began to pace the floor in front of Kris. “If you were a Were I could just let myself go and fuck you like crazy but with you being human I have to be careful because if I lose total control I could hurt you. Shit…as it is I’m going to hurt you with my dick regardless of how gentle I try to be” 

“Adam…” Kris grinned up at the man muttering more to himself then him. “Although you are quite well endowed I’m sure that my ass can handle it and beside I may be human but I’m not fragile. I am a man if you hadn’t noticed and I can deal with a little bit of pain” 

“Oh I’ve noticed” Adam rushed out, the gleam in his eye from earlier back. “I know how manly you are trust me but when we lock Kris it could be for hours because once I enter you and the knot fills I have no control over how long it takes before it’s over” 

“Adam…sit down” Kris said as he reached out and took his soon to be lovers hand before tugging him onto the bed next to him. “I already know about the knot and the fact that we are going to stay locked until it releases. I also know that I’m probably going to have multiple orgasms and quite possibly will pass out before your knot releases us and I’m ok with that” 

“How do you know about all this?” Adam shot out in confused anger. 

“I’ve done some research online and I’ve talked to David and Matt about it” Kris shrugged. 

“You talked to two of my pack members about our mating?” Adam asked in annoyance and jealously. 

“No…I talked to two of my best friends who happen to be mated and were willing to answer some of the questions you were too worried to talk to me about” Kris smiled softly as he reached out and touched the side of Adam’s face. “Adam…I love you so much and I could feel how anxious you were each time we broached the subject of our us mating so I just went ahead and did a little research. Matt and David are my best friends in the world and they would never repeat anything I’ve talked to them about because not only are they my friends but they have too much respect and loyalty to you to even consider telling anyone else” 

“I know” Adam replied as he leaned down and kissed Kris’s hand. “I just hate the I was too much of a coward to talk to you about it” 

“You weren’t a coward. I know you were worried about how I was going to react because let’s face it I haven’t reacted too well to most of the things you’ve told me since we’ve met” He smiled again as he leaned forward and kissed Adam softly. “I love you and I want to be mated to you and if it means I have to suffer through orgasm after orgasm until I pass out then so be it” 

“I don’t know what Mother Nature was thinking when she paired me up with you but I won’t ever be able to repay her for it” Adam sighed with tears in his eyes as he leaned his forehead against Kris’s shoulder. 

“I may not know a lot about Mother Nature but I do know that she knew what she was doing when she paired us together” Kris replied honestly. “Now are you going to fuck me until I pass out or not?” He joked despite the fact that he had to admit he was a little bit nervous about what was going to happen once they started mating. 

“I promise I won’t hurt you Kris” Adam stated as he gazed into his lovers eyes. 

“I know you won’t” Kris replied as they shared a sweet kiss. 

Initially their lovemaking started out as Kris had hoped, with hungry kisses and with mouths and hands exploring places that had been explored numerous times before. However, as things began to intensify Kris noticed that as Adam continued to explore his body the touches turned harder and the once gentle kissed turning biting. The soft and gentle words of love and devotion turned into heavy grunts and growls that for some reason turned him on more than he wanted to admit. Kris felt that he was ready for Adam to take him, but he faltered for a moment as he watched Adam sit up on his haunches, the penis between his legs looking red and swollen with a bump at the tip that seemed to be growing before his very eyes. “I need to know if you are having second thoughts” He heard Adam rush out, his voice sounding so much deeper than Kris had ever heard it before. “Tell me now because I can’t hold back much longer” 

Kris hesitated for about a second before he reached over and snagged the bottle of lube Adam had placed on the bed beside them. “No second thoughts” He said as evenly as possible because his heart was beating so fast in his chest that he found that he could hardly breathe much less speak. “Take me wolf boy” He teased a little as he handed the lube to Adam before he turned around and laid on his stomach. His breath caught in his throat as he felt Adam sniffing at his ass before a wet tongue began lapping at his hole. “Oh god…” He panted as the tongue bath continued. “Adam please…” He rushed out when he felt too sensitive to the wet member one minute, nearly jumping through the roof when it was replaced with a heavily lubed finger that quickly turned into two and then eventually three the next. He cried out in shock when those fingers were replaced with the tip of Adam’s dick and they continued to get louder as inch by never ending inch was pressed further inside. The cries didn’t last long either as he felt the tip of Adam’s penis begin to grow, hitting his prostrate just right that he found himself moaning louder and louder the larger it got. The first orgasm hit him so hard and so fast that it literally took his breath away and he felt breathless and light headed as he was pounded into over and over again. By the time the second orgasm hit he was seeing white lights floating in front of his eyes as he bit into the pillow in front of him to curb the urge to cry out and scream wantonly, nearly choking on the material inside when he bit down so hard that he ripped a huge part of the corner off. He found himself trying to claw his way through the mattress as the third one hit next, but Adam’s strong arms around his waist hindering him from moving one inch as he continued to fuck him. He bit the pillow again, not caring if he choked or not when the movements behind him became more frantic, the panting and the growling becoming so loud that he felt as if it were echoing loudly throughout the room. His vision swam and he felt he blacked out for a moment as the forth orgasm hit him, but the blackness became vividly clear at the loud howl he heard next followed by a bite so painful he nearly bit through his bottom lip to stop the scream of pain that threatened to expel from his entire body. “No more Adam…please” He croaked as the fifth one consumed him but he could tell that Adam hadn’t heard him or that the wolf was in firm control as he continued to pound into him relentlessly. He remembered nothing after the sixth one as the world around him became peacefully dark and silent. 

“I’m so sorry baby” He heard a soft voice speak as he opened his eyes, moaning in pain when he tried to roll over because his entire body felt as if a steam roller had run over it over and over and over again. He tried to speak, tried to let Adam know that he was ok but despite his best efforts to stop it the darkness consumed him once again. 

“Adam…” He whispered his throat dry and raspy when he opened his eyes again. “Adam…” He tried again when he carefully turned his head and found Adam’s side of the bed empty. “Adam…” He called out again as he sat up, noting that he didn’t feel as sore as he had the first time he had opened his eyes. “I know you’re out there so stop hiding from me” He said, swallowing hard because he throat felt as dry as toast. 

“I’m not hiding” He heard Adam speak from the doorway, the look in his eyes letting him know the truth even though he could feel everything Adam was feeling. “I brought you some water” Adam said as he came into the room and held the bottle out before him.

“Thank you” Kris replied after more the half of the bottle had vanished. “Is loving making always going to be so intense because honestly I’m going to have to start working out a lot more or something” Kris teased as he reached out and took Adam hand, jerking him onto the side of the bed when he went to leave again. “I’m ok” He became serious as he felt the blanket of guilt Adam was feeling wash over him. 

“I was like an animal” Adam cried out as if he hadn’t heard Kris. “I heard you begging me to stop and I just kept on going” 

“Well you did warn me that the wolf would pretty much take over for a while there and I was expecting it” Kris lied, knowing that Adam knew he was lying by the look on his face. “Ok…maybe I didn’t expect it to be as intense as it was but I don’t regret a minute of it” 

“Please don’t lie to me Kris I can feel you anxiety” Adam pointed out. 

“You feel my anxiety over the fact that I really don’t know what to say to prove to you that I’m ok and that I don’t regret what we shared” Kris explained softly. “You have to feel my happiness as well because you can’t believe how happy and fulfilled I feel at this moment. I can’t really explain it more than I can feel you all around me…can feel you inside of me and I feel so much happiness and contentment because of it. I feel as if I’m whole when I wasn’t before. Please tell me you can feel all of that too” 

“You know I do” Adam whispered as he watched Kris close his eyes as a beautiful smile crossed his face. 

“I do…I feel it” Kris stuttered as he surged forward and wrapped his arms around Kris’s neck and held on as tears ran in torrents down his face. “I’m sorry…I don’t know what came over me” He shrugged as he pulled back from his mate several minutes later. “I just feel so damn happy” He smiled again as a few more tears shimmed down his cheeks. “I love you so much Adam” 

“I love you too my mate...forever” Adam returned with a smile full of contentment and love as well. 

“Why are we in the guest room?” Kris asked as he took in his surroundings. 

“We’ve pretty much destroyed the bed” Adam chuckled. “Between you coming all over the place and my claws the mattress is destroyed” 

“How many times did I come?” Kris asked in curiosity. “I think I passed out after six” 

“You came one more time after you passed out and then thankfully my knot released us because I was so afraid that I had hurt you” Kris could feel Adam’s guilt again and it made him sad that something as wonderful as their finally coming together was causing his mate such stress. 

“Well I’d like to try for eight sometime” He grinned, grabbing onto Adam’s arms and tugging him on top of him. 

“We’re not even going to try for one time” Adam told him as he pulled away from Kris. 

“Ever” Kris cried out in distress because the idea of never making love to Adam again terrified him. 

“No baby…just until you’ve completely healed” Adam grinned delighted that Kris didn’t seem to be holding any grudges and that he seemed seriously upset about the fact of never making love again. “Trust me…once you’re fully healed I plan to make love to you every chance I get” 

“Promise” Kris smiled back feeling content and happy once again. 

“Promise” Adam returned as he leaned in and kissed him. “Since I can’t make love to you maybe we should talk about why you told Simon you were turning down his offer” 

“You’re the one who decided you couldn’t make love to me...not me” Kris pouted, hoping to distract Adam from the conversation he didn’t want to have. 

“Are you really ready for me to shove my dick inside you right now?” Adam questioned but Kris couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. 

“Not now that you’ve put it so crudely” He pouted some more, rolling his eyes in irritation when Adam crossed his arms across his chest and stared at him. “I know you heard what I told David and Matt” Kris shrugged as he laid his hands in his lap. “Just thinking about being away from you for any long period of time makes me sick to my stomach. The recording part isn’t so upsetting because I know that I will be home with you when I’m done but the touring aspect of it terrifies me. I know it makes me sound weak and it bothers me that I feel this way but I feel as if I might die if I were to be away from you for too long” Kris felt tears prick his eyes, hating that he sounded so weak but he knew that lying to Adam wasn’t worth the effort because now that they were mated he could feel everything that Kris was feeling. “If I’m being truthful it kind of scares me because I’ve always been my own man. I’ve always did what I had to do to survive and now I feel as if I’m totally dependent on you. I love you so much Adam but again if I’m being truthful I’m really afraid that I’m going to lose who I am or who I used to be” He shrugged again, staring at the comforter on the bed because he didn’t want to see the look of hurt in Adam’s eyes that he felt through their connection. 

“Are you regretting that we mated now?” Adam questioned even though he knew the answer. 

“I’m not even going to answer that” Kris shot back, his own feelings hurt. 

“Well if I’m being honest with you then you should know that I would love nothing more than to have you stay by my side for always and take care of you but I know that’s not who you are” He said as he reached out and took Kris’s hand. “I knew after our first meeting that you weren’t going to just submit to me and let me take over your life and I’m ok with that because I love you for who you are and I really just want you to be happy. The bond is always the strongest after the mating but in time we will be able to be away from each other for short periods of time and not feel like we’re dying” 

“So you feel like that too when we’re not together?” 

“Even before we mated there was a constant longing in my heart when we weren’t together and now that we’ve mated you’re sitting right in front of me and it feels too far away” Adam explained, laughing out loud when his lover launched himself at him. “Much better” He smiled as he closed his eyes and hugged Kris as close to his body as he could. “We are going to table this contract thing for now because honestly with us just being mated there would be no way for us to be apart for very long, but be aware Kris that we will talk about it again and it will happen” 

“Simon already told me he doesn’t give second chances” Kris murmured into his neck, a tiny ding of regret filling him. 

“Why do you think I was coming to talk to you in the main house this morning?” Adam asked.

“Because you were done with your Alpha duties” Kris replied as he pulled back and looked at Adam. “I don’t understand” He said when Adam shook his head no. “Simon talked to you about me?” 

“He was as pissed off as I’ve seen him in a long time” Adam told him with a smile. “I wasn’t lying when I told you that I didn’t force him to sign you. Simon knows good talent when he hears it and trust me baby you’ve got it in spades” 

“I love you so much” Kris cried out as he launched himself at Adam once again, laughing as tears formed in his eyes because he knew that Adam would always be in his corner urging him to live his life despite their shared mating. He still held a great fear that he wouldn’t be able to survive if they were always together but he knew deep in his heart that he could do it and with Adam’s help he would succeed and make his mark in the music business. He also knew that they he had other things to worry about, like Brad Bell and his apparent hatred of him and his parent’s reaction to the idea of him mating with a Werewolf but at that moment in time he didn’t care. He knew he would have to deal with these issues eventually but as Adam held him tightly within his arms he knew that with him by his side that none of them truly mattered. They had each other and they were in love and because of that love and the bond that they now shared he knew they could weather whatever Mother Nature and the universe threw at them. 

The End…but there will be more soon.


End file.
